


Por eso prefiero a otros antes que a vos

by Felinos



Category: Latin Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-11 02:16:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4417187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felinos/pseuds/Felinos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Son principios de los noventa, a Uruguay le gustan las mariposas y a Paraguay, también, sólo que no tanto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Por eso prefiero a otros antes que a vos

**Author's Note:**

> Como ya está seleccionado en las opciones, este trabajo contiene violación explícita, pero... denle una oportunidad, no muerde.
> 
> Todo esto porque Güiña lo pedía con fervor pero ahora está con un problema técnico con su laptop, en fin.

_«Tras decir aquellas palabras, se quitó la túnica y se expuso, llena de bravura, completamente desnuda, abriendo las piernas, y esperó los duros azotes con los muslos levantados [...]_

_Mi tía soportaba, inalterable, los golpes. Sólo gritaba, en algunos momentos: "Más fuerte... Ah... Golpéame más fuerte todavía"»._

_—Alfred de Musset, Gamiani: Dos noches de pasión._

* * *

Con unos objetos escondidos detrás de su espalda y una boina con visera de hombre de tercera edad, Uruguay sonríe de medio lado. Lleva una mochila al hombro, para quedarse en casa de Paraguay.

—Che, Pari... ¿A vos te gustan las mariposas?

Paraguay le mira fijamente, en el umbral de la puerta.

—Sí. Aunque me da algo de nervios cuando se me posan en la cara —se revuelve. Uruguay parpadea asombrado.

—¿Se te posan en la cara? —sonríe otro poco—. Eso debe ser un don, serás mi suerte entonces.

—Como decís eso  —le empuja un poquito con el hombro, sonrojadito—. ¿Por qué la pregunta? —se hace a un costado para que entre a la casa.

—Bueno, nada, nada, con permiso —entra, haciendo un movimiento para que no vea los cazamariposas que lleva (¿a alguién más le parece sospechosamente parecida esa sonrisa a cuando a Uruguay le dio por tener su propio aviario y por atrapar a las pobrecillas aves él mismo allá por el mil ochocientos? ¿O a cuando le dio por estudiar alacranes en los cuarenta? ¿O esa vez en que se obsesionó con las sociedades de hormigas en los sesenta? Paraguay sí observa esa sonrisa)—. Pregunto porque estamos en primavera.

—Me escondés algo —susurra curioso y cierra la puerta luego de que Uruguay entra—, sentate.

—Lamento haber venido sin llamar antes... —traga saliva, con hambre—, no quería que nada detuviera mi viaje —o en otras palabras, sigue paranoico con que le tienen vigilado el teléfono de su casa, ¿no habíamos superado esto hace unos años, Uruguay, niño?

Paraguay se le acerca y le da un beso en la mejilla, como saludo, el otro se inclina para dejarle hacer, calmándose internamente con eso.

—No te preocupés, ¿habés almorzado algo? —porque cree que eso quiere decir entre líneas, que no ha comido.

—No, no, nada —sonríe, los brillitos resplandecen—. Prefiero aguantar el hambre y probar tu mano antes que arruinarme el apetito con cualquier mugre.

Paraguay vuelve a darle otro beso, ahora en la comisura de los labios, separándose lentamente.

—Preparé macarrones en salsa roja —se muerde el labio—, Uru... Me dejás en ridículo, no sé cómo contestar a tus chispazos poetas —le encantan.

—«Chispazos poetas» —repite, sin tocarse el beso por tener las manos ocupadas—. No son tal cosa, che, no —le quita importancia. Paraguay le agarra del brazo y tira suavemente de él para que se siente en el mueble.

—Descansá un rato, mientras te traigo un tereré.

Uruguay le mira hacia arriba, poniendo leeeeentamente los cazamariposas en su regazo, como quien no quiere la cosa.

—Gracias —se quita los lentes y se talla los ojos.

—¿Qué... Es? —aún no se ha ido y le ha visto hacer.

—¿Qué cosa? ¿Esto? —levanta uno, pero no lo desenvuelve para mostrárselo—. Adiviná.

—¿Una jaula? —se agacha un poco para mirar mejor, está tapada con algo, aunque... Mmm...

—Parece una porque abulta la cabeza, pero no. Es un palo con una red —simplifica.

—Cazabichos, entonces —sonríe—, oh... ¡Como para salir!

—Me has descubierto —enseña las palmas, el objeto no se tambalea (todo movimiento está bien calculado)—. De un día para otro me he convertido en una niñita de seis años —bromea.

Paraguay se ríe y le lleva una mano a la cabeza para revolverle el cabello.

—Bah, con lo bonito que es caminar por ahí.

—Y cazar mariposas —agrega, el uruguayo, para que vea el punto infantil—. Leí sobre el Proyecto Mariposas de Paraguay y... —se excusa, buscando mirarle a los ojos.

—¿En Mbaracayú? —sonríe más—, sos mi nene, al menos... —lo dice siguiendo la línea de Uruguay. Un brillo de éste, justo, se refleja en los ojos de Paraguay.

—¿Al menos...? Bueno, no te quiero molestar —baja la mirada—. ¿Te ayudo con el almuerzo? —hace amago de pararse, cambiando de tema.

—¡Molestarme! ¿Pero qué decís? Sos al menos mi nene. Que puedo decirte «mi» para eso... —el posesivo.

—¡Ah! —se ríe—. ¡Paraguay! —intenta fruncir el ceño y enojarse porque le llame así—. Soy grande, eh, un adulto —saca pecho.

Paraguay se relame los labios y le golpea el pecho, suave, con toda la palma de la mano.

—Un adulto cazando mariposas, un nene para pedir la comida y las rabietas —bromea.

—Oye, oye —frunce el ceño y se levanta, todo lo alto que puede. Los cazamariposas, al fin, caen al suelo con tanto movimiento.—. Entiendo —conserva la calma—. Te ayudaré —se quita la casaca.

—Me gustá eso de vos —se justifica, ante el fruncimiento de ceño—. No, sos mi invitado y yo tengo que atenderte —le empuja un poquito, con la mano en el pecho aun, para que se siente otra vez.

Uruguay le toma la mano entre las suyas. 

—Dejame ayudarte, por favor —le pide suave.

—Pero te vas a ensuciar —y estás tan guapo, mueve los dedos porque cree que le transpiran un poco—. Aunque si insistís... Me gustaría tu compañía —le sonríe, mirándole a los ojos.

Uruguay sonríe más, no sabe por qué, pero lo hace, con una sensación tibia en el estómago.

—Recojo esto —se agacha a tomar las redes—, y vamos —las deja sobre el mueble.

—Dale —se relame los labios y se quita la vincha con la otra mano. Uruguay termina y espera para seguirle. Paraguay tira de él, guardándose la vincha en el bolsillo, soltándole la mano cuando va a prender la cocina para calentar la olla con fideos y la olla con salsa a un costado.

—Y vos, cómo has estado —Uruguay le mira hacer, desde atrás, aprovechando de mirarle el culo sin levantar sospechas—. Estás más...

No termina la frase porque podría ser «guapo, lindo, rico, apretable», pero es Uruguay y deja que sus cumplidos de ese tipo sean descubiertos por el otro.

—¿Pobre? ¿Lo decís por la ropa? —suspira, Paraguay—, sí.

Uruguay parpadea rápido porque no era eso lo que quería decir.

—No, no, quise decir que te ves mejor —eso engloba todo y no dice nada—. La ropa te queda bien, no está mal combinada y... —hace un gesto señalando los zapatos y los pantalones.

—No tenés que decirlo por compromiso —las ollas ya están calentándose mientras Paraguay se apoya en un mueble de cocina y se cruza de brazos—, mejor contame de vos.

—No lo decía por compromiso —le responde serio y con cierta tristeza. Se rasca la nuca. Paraguay abre los brazos hacia él.

—Vení, vení.

Uruguay da unos pasos hacia él, sin decir nada. Se detiene a la distancia suficiente para que le alcance (sin abrazo incluido). Paraguay le atrae, mirándole hacia arriba, dada la posición.

—Contame de vos —vuelve a pedir.

—He pensado en cambiar mi guardarropa y empezar un estudio propio.

—¿De bichos?

—De mariposas —específica, aún con el rostro triste—. Quiero hacer mi propia colección.

—¿Y cómo se te ocurrió? —sonríe de lado.

—¿Viste cómo las mariposas son un tema recurrente en la poesía? Y en la narrativa también. Simbolizan muchas cosas —no se atreve a tocarle, a pasarle las manos por encima.

—No, ¿qué simbolizan? —su voz es pausada.

—La metamorfosis. El renacimiento. La belleza y la espera —se lame el labio—, los sueños, la virginidad, la belleza... Todo cuanto es frágil, bello e inocente se simboliza en una mariposa —traga saliva, despacio para que no se escuche.

Paraguay se siente violentamente cohibido oyendo todo eso. No le queda más remedio que suspirar suavecito.

—¿T-Tu... Tu crecimiento?

—También —concuerda, casi en un suspiro, inclinándose hacía él. Paraguay le mira los labios fijamente.

—O... Lo que formamos vos y yo.

—¿Perdón? —inclina la cabeza hacia un lado, los brillitos titilan trémulos.

—Eh... —se dejó llevar mucho por el momento—. N-Nada, me equivoqué —se aleja. Uruguay se muerde el labio, bajando la mirada y la cabeza.

—Ya hirvió —carraspea.

—Le falta —porque, a pesar que la tapa se mueve para que la saquen, necesita más calor.

—Mirá que tonto que soy. Vine a ayudarte y terminé hablándote de mariposas —se ríe bajito de sí mismo y busca las gavetas, para al menos ayudar a poner la mesa. Se dirige a la más alejada de Paraguay y la abre.

—Te dije que no es necesario que lo hagás.

—Quiero hacerlo, no quiero ser un zángano en tu casa —mira en el interior, dándose su tiempo antes de cerrar y revisar en la de al lado.

—Sos mi invitado, no un arrimado —corrige y se cruza de brazos, mirándole hacer. Uruguay se le antoja tierno.

—Si nos atenemos a una definición coloquial de invitado, lo soy —saca unos vasos, que deja sobre el mesón, y cierra la gaveta. Le mira sólo para afirmar lo siguiente antes de revisar la siguiente gaveta para sacar los platos—, pero según la definición aprobada por la Real Academia Española, no lo soy —tiene las mejillas rojas.

—Me paso por el orto la Real Academia Española y el español —murmura Paraguay  **súper** bajito y en guaraní. Porque el idioma siempre le da problemas. 

Uruguay baja un par de platos, uno a uno, sin haberle escuchado. Hace como que sigue buscando adentro, antes de cerrar como quien está absolutamente calmado y relajado.

—Aunque, dado que la comunicación entre dos personas depende de ellas... Sé a qué te referís.

—Mmm... ¿Cuánto querés que te sirva? ¿Tenés bastante hambre? —no sabe que más decirle y se voltea a abrir una olla, moviendo con un cucharón los ravioles.

—Mucha, estaba nervioso por el vuelo y sólo me preparé un mate antes de venir, no pude con nada más —abre el cajón de los cubiertos.

—Pásame los platos, si podés.

Uruguay le estira lo que le pide, aprovechando de fijarse con más detenimiento en la ropa de Paraguay, en su polo desteñido con algún diseño de Hawaii, por alguna misteriosa razón y los jeans, igualmente, desteñidos junto con las zapatillas medias rotas. Con todo, encuentra que le queda bien.

—Gracias, she —Paraguay agarra los dos platos y uno lo deja en una hornilla, mientras con el otro, sirve—, sentate.

El verle así le provoca a Uruguay ganas de abrazarle por detrás y de no salir, sino de quedarse en casa. Aprieta los ojos para hacer conexión neuronal y obedecer. Quiere que vuelva a llamarle en ese tono en el que pronunció que la mariposa podía reflejarlos a ellos dos… Su intención, que le diga que es su invitado, le provoca mariposas (la ironía) en el estómago…. No hay nada qué hacer, es Uruguay demostrando ser un adolescente enamorado en los noventa.

Paraguay termina de servir en ambos platos, con la respectiva salsa y los lleva a la mesa. Se ha servido poquísimo en comparación con el plato de Uruguay, quien no deja de notarlo al poner los cubiertos, los vasos y las servilletas. Se ríe, de mentira aunque parece real.

—¿Tanta hambre parezco tener? —pregunta, indirectamente refiriéndose a las porciones.

—Mmm... No, eso es porque dijiste que te gusta lo que yo cocino —le sonríe un poquito, de lado, sonrojándose porque el cumplido le acelera el corazón cada vez que lo recuerda con la voz de Uruguay, quien sonríe, con ambos ojos en Paraguay.

—Podrías haber vaciado la olla en ese caso —coqueteándole, al parecer.

—No... Porque en ese caso te empacharías y te vendría sueño y no tendrías ganas de hacer el amor conmigo —traga saliva. Uruguay abre la boca para contestar, y la cierra. Se arregla los lentes.

—Debo mejorar mi guaraní, eh —sale con una mentira obvia para ambos, pero que lo saque de la situación—. No te entendí.

—Que con la barriga llena al tope —vocaliza muy bien—, sólo te vas a dormir y quiero hacerte el amor —repite, más lento, sonriendo de lado. Uruguay no responde, sentándose y asintiendo como quien ha oído una idea que parece interesante. A lo «convénceme». Paraguay cree que Uruguay no tiene interés porque no le sigue el juego y esto es algo riesgoso de soltar, así que empieza a comer—. ¡Ah! Olvidé el queso rallado —lo va a traer del refrigerador.

Uruguay hace amago de levantarse, pero vuelve a sentarse enseguida y toma el cubierto. Mueve los raviolis de los lados.

—¿Lo...? —carraspeo—. ¿Lo decís en serio?

Paraguay se sienta y espolvorea un poco de queso rallado en el plato de Uruguay y luego en el suyo.

—Sí, ¿viste que no lo había traído? Pero ya, a comer.

—Paraguay... —se muerde un lado del labio, tomándole de la muñeca con suavidad—. No... No me soltés cosas así tan de improviso.

—¿Q-Qué cosas? —le mira fijamente—. ¿La verdad?

—La verdad no es mala, pero a veces es mejor guardársela, ¿no pensás vos? —juega con la comida como eso disimulara que aún le sostiene, mirándole de reojo, algo encogido, aunque no visiblemente.

—No con vos —se relame los labios, busca entrelazar los dedos. Una sensación de cosquillas se extiende por la palma de Uruguay, a pesar de la cual, entreabre los dedos lo suficiente para entrelazar las puntas.

Paraguay aprieta los dedos de Uruguay, una vez los tiene entrelazados.

—No te he... Dado ni un beso —hace notar en un susurro, con temor de que Uruguay se moleste por su petición.

—Me diste uno. Cuando me saludaste —intenta sonreírle, pero sale forzado, aprieta suavemente su mano con el pulgar.

—¿Y no querés otro? —se inclina un poco, chupándose un labio y mirándole a los ojos.

—Si solamente es un beso y nada más... —deja los labios entreabiertos. Paraguay llega a soplarle un poco en los labios. Sin besarle.

—¿Te pongo nervioso, acaso?

—Para nada —le roza suavemente, levantándose de su asiento, sin dejar de tocarle los labios, empujándole suavecito.

—¿Entonces? 

—Sólo no quiero amarrarme —exhala despacio, inclinándose sobre la esquina de la mesa para poder besarle mejor.

—¿Amarrarte conmigo? —no le entiende nada a Uruguay, pero le besa un poco, como saboreando los labios porque son un manjar interminable.

—Shhh... —cierra los ojos, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado. Paraguay también cierra los ojos y mueve los labios al compás de los de Uruguay. Acaban separándose, ambos, medio minuto después. Uruguay le mira a los ojos con expresión neutra, como preguntando si quiere más.

—Mmm... —eso sonó a reproche—. Desahogate, she, quiero un beso bien dado —se pasa la lengua por los labios, relamiéndose y abriendo los ojos.

Uruguay siente un escalofrío.

—¿Francés? —le pide que le confirme, a pesar de que varios calificarían como tal el de recién.

—Me parece que no es la definición que querría... ¿Por qué no hay besos uruguayos? Besar a la uruguaya... —hace como un gemido de placer, lo que provoca que Uruguay cierre sus ojos, con el corazón latiéndole pesado.

—El beso del Diablo —comenta, grave, siguiendo su propia línea de pensamiento antes de acariciarle los labios con los suyos.

—Haceme una demostración de una buena vez —le muerde un labio, suavecito, el toque es casi sensual.

Segundos después se puede oír el ruido del plato y la mesa cuando Uruguay choca con ellos por descuido al cumplir. Chasquea la lengua y todo se vuelve más intenso. Paraguay aprieta los ojos ante la intensidad y hasta suelta un jadeo, sintiendo que debe subir las manos al cuello de Uruguay, pero no lo hace, las deja donde están, siguiendo el beso.

La comida se enfría lentamente. Uruguay le agarra la nuca, para atraerle. Gruñe bajito, lleno de deseo. Le muerde. Tan naturalmente como besa, le mordisquea fuerte. A Paraguay le sube la temperatura, recostándose en la silla y abriendo un poquito las piernas.

—A esto... Mmmm... Me refería —suelta en esos microsegundos que deja de besarle.

Uruguay le suelta, y se apoya con una palma en la mesa, parado e inclinado hacia adelante.

—Me alegra que te satisfaga —se arregla la camisa.

—Quiero más —le mira, sonrojado.

—Después —mira hacia la mesa, hacia el plato. Paraguay aún sigue con la adrenalina del beso, así que traga saliva y asiente.

—A... A comer, sí.

Uruguay se sienta y juega con las masitas otro poco, sin muchas ganas de echarse a la boca una comida que le cambiará el sabor.

—Quiero salir de la ciudad —inclina la cabeza—, claro, no pienso ir muy lejos, sólo a los caminos, pero me gustaría llevar conmigo a alguien que conozca.

—Es más divertido si pensamos que nos lleva el viento —comenta Paraguay, con una sonrisita de lado, piensa que es súper cursi, así que carraspea—, ¿querés ir a Aregua? No... Mejor, Salto Cristal para lo que querés vos... —y yo, principalmente, piensa Paraguay, en el oasis donde te podés bañar desnudo.

—¿Me acompañarías hasta allá? —levanta las cejas—. No te quiero molestar, che... Pedirte tu opinión, sí, pero molestarte tanto, imponerte un desagrado... —niega con la cabeza—. Me basta con que me señalés el camino —he allí un doble sentido o he allí no un doble sentido.

—No tengo mucho que hacer hoy, ¿por qué no?

—¿Sólo hoy? —pincha un ravioli y se lo lleva a la boca.

—Toda la semana para vos, toda —comienza a comer, igual—, está frío... ¿Querés que te lo caliente en el micro?

—Está bien así —unta en la salsa—. Si estás disponible toda la semana, ¿no te gustaría quedarte a dormir allá? Podemos ir a la selva, quizá. Pero Ybycuí suena bien, muy bien —el municipio en que está el Salto Cristal.

—Luego de Salto nos vamos más para la selva —él sí se levanta para calentar su plato. Piensa en dejar los celulares en casa para que nadie los moleste, pero sería muy peligroso.

—¿Imaginás vos, que descubramos una nueva especie? —sueña despierto Uruguay—. Podríamos elegir un nombre.

—Es posible —regresa a sentarse con el plato y se vuelve a espolvorear queso, comiendo.

—Cómo le llamarías —pregunta con curiosidad algo cursi. Medio sonriéndole con malignidad.

—Mmm... —Paraguay se relame los labios—. No soy bueno para esas cosas, she... Pero, bueno, algo como... —le mira a los ojos, con carita de circunstancias.

—¿Algo como qué? —le mira por encima de los lentes, esperando desde lo más sencillo hasta lo más comprometedor.

—Eh... Como... El... No sé cómo explicarte.

—Tengo tiempo —baja la mirada, tranquilamente.

—Tengo que aclararme yo, ¿mientras comenzás vos? —se sonroja un poquito.

—He sido yo quién te ha preguntado primero, Pari —se limpia con la servilleta—. Pero un nombre que me recuerde estaría bien. El nombre de algo que me haga feliz.

—Yo quiero algo así... No, mejor, algo que haya vivido con vos.

—No le podés poner el nombre de una situación a un bicho, Paraguay —le explica—. No podés llamarle _salidadesol stellatarum_ , por ejemplo.

Paraguay se ríe.

—Ya sé que no puedo... —se mete un bocado, a pesar que nota que ese nombre sugerido por Uruguay suena bien, mastica y traga—. Pero... Bueno, no tengo mucha idea de nombres científicos y eso, vos sos el de esas cosas.

Uruguay se lo piensa un momento.

—Un nombre común sí puede ser Puesta de Sol, ¿sabés? —se lame el labio—. Podés elegir el nombre común —bebe.

—Ahora sólo se me ocurre... Saliva de Uruguay.

—No es un nombre muy común —le mira con intensidad, como si le advirtiera de algo—. ¿Y qué tal, Maravilla del Paraguay? —sugiere, como si fuera un nombre verdaderamente posible—. Suena a nombre de mariposa.

—Ah... Cierto que hablábamos de mariposas —sonríe de lado y se pone a comer.

—¿No me estabas hablando de mariposas vos? —se le acerca, como si le fuese a contar un chiste.

—Es que no me especificaste lo que llegaríamos a bautizar...

—¿Y sobre qué creíste que estábamos hablando, vos?

—De una rana, no sé, sinceramente... Me distraigo —le mira de reojo y, le resbala salsa de la comisura de los labios.

—Eso veo —con el pulgar le limpia, y se lame luego—. Estarás cansado, con la comida y la emoción.

Paraguay cierra los ojos al sentir el toque.

—No me tratés como a una mina.

—No lo hago. Te trato como a una persona —detrás de eso van ideales implicados.

—No lo negués...

—Es en serio. Además, sabés que tenés actitudes que muchos dirían que son femeninas —se encoge de hombros—. Todos las tenemos... Aunque en ti resaltan.

Paraguay le mira fijamente.

—¿Por hacer los deberes de la casa? ¿Acaso no los hacés vos también?

—No es sólo eso... No sabría decirte. Un aire que tenés vos, unos movimientos que hacés... —termina su plato y deja el tenedor encima.

—Afeminado —enarca una ceja y aparta su plato, sin terminar de comer.

—No sé si afeminado. No lo sé. Hace sólo diez años te habría dicho andrógino —considerando lo flacos que eran todos y que era la moda—, pero hoy en día no sé. Es... Sensualidad.

—¿Te excitaría que un andrógino te diese contra la puerta mientras estás en cuatro? —se le escapó, así, no tuvo autocontrol.

—No puedo decir que no sé la respuesta, dado que ya lo he hecho —sonrisa—. Es tu peinado, quizás. Podríamos ir juntos a cortarnos el pelo.

Paraguay se muerde el labio.

—Cuando me jalaste el cabello... Fue el momento donde me corrí completamente —habla de la misma anécdota de Uruguay, ya que antes tenía el cabello MÁS largo.

El estómago le aprieta, a Uruguay, en la parte cercana a la cadera con anticipación.

—Y bueno... —se levanta, toma su plato y el de Paraguay—, qué bueno saber que al menos no te dolió, nunca dejé de pensar que había estado de más —los lleva al lavaplatos. Paraguay sonríe, esta vez no tan dulce.

—¿Y alguna vez... Habés pensado en hacerme algo peor? —aparte de las cosas que sucedieron en la guerra.

—Depende de a qué le llamés peor —no quiere contestar esa pregunta, es muy comprometedora. Se arremanga y abre la llave.

—No sé, Uru, no querás evadir mi pregunta —pide, levantándose y caminando hacia Uruguay, hasta rozarle—, decime cómo me deseás —le susurra cerca del cuello.

—Estás asumiendo mucho con esa afirmación, ¿sabés? —responde algo frío, sin mirarle—. No te deseo a vos.

—¿Entonces? —le duele en el corazón, su voz tiene un rezago de miedo. Uruguay deja la esponja con detergente a un lado y enjuaga.

—¿Entonces qué? —le mira por encima de su hombro, dejando el agua correr sobre los platos.

—A quién deseás —traga saliva.

—A nadie —vuelve a los platos—. No deseo personas. Deseo sus cuerpos. Sería terrible desear a una persona —deja uno en la rejilla. Paraguay rueda los ojos.

—Sabés a lo que me refiero, Uruguay, dejá de hacerte el boludo —suspira y se relame los labios—, por favor...

—Te digo la verdad. Tal cual como es.

—O sea no tenés un cuerpo especial que desear —asiente y se aleja, saliendo de la cocina para lavarse las manos al baño. Le ha dolido un poquito en el orgullo. Uruguay le mira por sobre el hombro, dejando a tientas el otro plato a un lado.

—¿A dónde vas? —no le responde la pregunta. Paraguay tampoco contesta y al volver, guarda lo que queda en la mesa en los cajones. De manera mecánica. Uruguay le está esperando, apoyado en el mesón de la cocina, con las manos en los bordes—. ¿Paraguay?

—Voy a hacer mi maleta —anuncia, cortante. Una vez terminado todo, vuelve a salir de la cocina.

—¿O sea que vamos? —se seca las manos en un paño—. No me has dejado responder tu pregunta.

Paraguay está en el segundo piso para ese rato, en su cuarto.

—Andate a la mierda, voy sólo porque no conocés nada, pero olvidate de cualquier beso —refunfuña.

Uruguay le sigue, tardándose en la escalera y deteniéndose en el umbral del cuarto principal.

—No tenés que venir si no querés, puedo contratar un guía —se cruza de brazos, recargando el hombro en el marco de la puerta.

—Prometí que iría con vos.

—No, no lo hiciste. ¿Es para asegurarte que no desee a ningún otro estando allá? Lo digo por la lengua, sabés cómo me gusta oír otros idiomas —se mira las uñas y mueve los dedos como si tuviera algo entre ellos.

Paraguay voltea a verle, dejando de sacar su ropa.

—¿Cuándo yo te he quitado la libertad? —enarca una ceja.

—Ésa no fue mi pregunta —le dirige una mirada pesada, de regaño—. Mi pregunta es si vas para asegurarte que no desee a ningún otro estando allí.

Paraguay se encoge de hombros, aún fastidiado.

—¿Haría la diferencia?

—No puedo saberlo si no me respondés vos —levanta la barbilla, en un impulso que, nada más notar, disimula—. Con un cuerpo especial que desear, ¿quisiste decir un tipo de cuerpo, o un cuerpo en específico?

El paraguayo cierra los ojos y suspira.

—¿Por qué lo hacés tan complicado? Solo quería oír mi nombre.

—Te lo digo —entra, acercándosele—. Paraguay. Deseo tu cuerpo. Deseo el cuerpo de Paraguay —le abraza.

—Soltame, así no vale. Parezco yo la esposa celosa que quiere oír que su marido no la engaña —le aparta, también, empujándole del pecho—, como si te mendigara amor.

Uruguay le muestra las palmas, para prevenir una pelea.

—Un soltero no puede engañar a nadie, che —intenta sonar lo más conciliador posible, como si no estuviese diciendo una verdad que duele como una piedra.

—No tenés que alejarme más, Uruguay, ya me quedó claro que vos venís sólo para usarme —trata de sonar taimado, pero no puede evitar ese dejo de cólera (su impresión ante las palabras de Uruguay), volteándose a seguir con lo suyo. Ahora saca la mochila.

—No digás eso, Paraguay... —se sienta en la cama, hablándole en un tono bajo que contraste con el enojo del otro—. Disfruto tu compañía, ¿no disfrutás la mía vos? —levanta las cejas. Sus anteojos son nuevos. El marco y los cristales—. No te estoy usando.

—Para un polvo, ¿cómo no vas a disfrutar mi compañía?

—Che, no —sonríe un poquito—, no vine por eso. Si un polvo lo puedo conseguir con cualquiera —intenta argumentar.

—Ah —eso sólo aumenta su enojo—, bueno... Es una pena, entonces ya no empaco nada, porque yo sí te quiero sólo para un polvo —aflorando el orgullo con la cabeza caliente.

—Pero yo no, para que veás vos que te apresuraste en sacar conclusiones —le hace una mueca con los labios hacia un lado, a lo «qué pena».

—No te soporto, hacé lo que querás —suspiro exasperado, saliendo del cuarto y bajando las escaleras.

Uruguay suspira, se agacha para quitarse los zapatos y dejarlos ordenados a un lado, y se tira en la cama a descansar después del viaje, ya que encima tuvo que madrugar. Debe quedarse dormido menos de dos minutos después, confiado en que podrá disculparse con Paraguay cuando a éste le baje la ira.

El cuerpo de Paraguay pide cama para una siesta... Quedándose medio dormido frente al televisor en la sala. Ha pasado media hora y la furia ya no está. ¿Y qué creen? Sube a su cuarto despacito, sonríe de lado al ver a Uruguay.

Es obvio decir que lo que le contestó antes a Uruguay era mentira y fue su enojo hablando. De verdad quiere a Uruguay y le daña en el corazón las palabras tan descuidadas que usa para referirse a... Eso que tienen. Termina por echarse a un costadito del uruguayo y acomodarse las almohadas.

Uruguay, al sentirle, le pone una mano para empujarle y que no le quite las sábanas (que no tiene encima ahora, pero es un acaparador de sábanas, así que es su reacción inmediata). Y da media vuelta alejándose de Paraguay, llevándose con él una almohada

Paraguay le agarra por atrás, de las caderas, valiéndole un comino que Uruguay se aleje.

—No... —le reclama, porque le invade su metro cuadrado en la cama, dormido.

—¿No, qué? —le pega los labios a la nuca, relamiéndose—. Mmmm, tu sudor, se me hace agua la boca.

—No —repite, más bajito, y se queda callado, odiando el calor que le da el cuerpo de Paraguay.

Uruguay odia eso de dormir con él, se despierta sudando incluso aunque esté desnudo en invierno. Paraguay le lame un poquito y aprieta los dedos en su cadera.

—Si querés, dejate de boludeces —beso francés en su nuca.

—Mmm... —Uruguay sonríe en sueños, dejando de quejarse y de removerse.

—¿Ves? ¿Por qué te negás, entonces? —le busca con los dedos debajo de la camisa.

Uruguay no reacciona. Paraguay logra sacarle la camisa del pantalón y comienza acariciándole la piel con la punta de sus dedos, cerrando los ojos.

—¿Te hacés el dormido?

Para nada, realmente Uruguay lo está. Quien, por cierto, suspira con las caricias que más siente. No va a haber mucha reacción uruguaya hasta que Paraguay no le mueva de verdad o presione fuerte. Los lentes deben estar cerrados a un lado.

Paraguay se va a quedar dormido en esa fase de prodigar caricias lánguidas y... Va a ser quien despierte primero. Notando, luego de parpadear pesadamente, que sigue con la mano bajo la camisa de Uruguay. Se queda mirando su nuca, medio adormilado. Uruguay tiene la mano sobre la de Paraguay, separadas por la tela. Paraguay le da un beso en la nuca y le chupa un poquito del cabello que nace por ahí.

—¿Qué soñás? Me intriga —susurra.

Uruguay sueña con colores que fluyen, como alas difusas suspendidas en el aire, arrastradas y alargadas por el viento. Sueña colores claros y polvos esparcidos en sus manos (sueña que mata mariposas y sus escamas se le pegan a la piel). Sin embargo, eso Paraguay no lo sabe, pero disfruta de la cercanía, el olor y el sonido de las respiraciones de Uruguay. Así que, dejándose llevar, le abre más botones de la camisa hasta meter su mano entera, sus dedos llegan al pecho de Uruguay, le acaricia lentamente, con la punta de los dedos, los pezones que, con el continuo roce, se endurecen. Paraguay se muerde el labio al notarlo y... Los pellizca. Suave.

El sueño de Uruguay se va a negro, sin ser un cambio abrupto ni peligroso.

Al fondo de su inconsciente está la sensación de calor húmedo en su nuca y de  _algo_ en su pecho. Paraguay sube con los besos hasta su oreja, llegando a succionar el lóbulo, baja con toda su palma por el pecho y estómago (sin medirse para nada al tocar) hasta el pantalón. Le baja el cierre, despacio, como en un trance...

—Mmm —ronronea bajito con todo lo que implica saliva. En su sueño quiere moverse, pero su cuerpo está pesado y no responde. Se sueña a merced de las caricias.

Paraguay le desabrocha el botón y con el pantalón abierto, le acaricia encima del calzoncillo, presionando. Cuando comienza a calentar la zona, frota mejor.

Los cuerpos cavernosos se hinchan de a poco, Uruguay se remueve y la sensación de hormigas en el brazo que tiene bajo su cuerpo se añade a los que ya se apropian de su sueño. Paraguay comienza a respirar pesado en su oído, esperando a que se levante mejor... Eso entre sus dedos para, recién, meter la mano entera al calzoncillo y agarrarlo fuerte. Que vienen a ser dos minutos después.

—No puedo creer... Que... Aún no despertés.

El cuerpo de Uruguay está relajado, en esa condición propia del sueño, pero aun así puede sentir. Cree que está soñando que le tocan y él no puede tocar de vuelta o hablar. Abre la boca y suspira, cuando en su sueño gime. Paraguay le agita entre los dedos, rápido, jadeando.

—Uru...

Paraguay sigue con ese movimiento de masturbar, bajando y subiendo... Aunque bajando la velocidad, al final. La respiración de Uruguay cambia, y su cuerpo se tensa en un segundo. Se ha despertado, pero no abre los ojos. Busca comprender en pocos segundos lo que ocurre, y en cuanto se da cuenta de la situación, relaja leeeeentamente el cuerpo y acompasa su respiración, fingiendo que duerme aún.

—Mmmm... —se relame los labios y le aprieta la puntita—, ¿te estás mojando y no despertás?

Uruguay se concentra muchísimo en mantener un ritmo de respiración constante y calmada, aunque su corazón se acelere.

Paraguay le muerde la nuca.

—Respondeme o sufrirás —amenaza con esa vocesita que es imposible creerle y es una mala advertencia.

Uruguay sonríe, no puede evitarlo. Esconde el rostro en la almohada, sin responder, como si fuese un movimiento dormido. Quiere que le coja. 

Paraguay comienza a frustrarse... Dejando el movimiento. Uruguay se frustra al sentirle hacer eso, y al ver que no retoma, gruñe. Delatándose, pero sin querer abandonar el teatro y el paraguayo piensa que hace ese sonido de dormido, suspira y se queda mirando al techo, con mucha ganas de tocarse, la tiene durísima bajo el pantalón y no quiere ni mirar de reojo a Uruguay porque va a incrementar esto y... Piensa que es humillante tocarse a su costado como si fuera un necesitado o Uruguay fuera una revista porno de la que saca provecho. Aprieta los puños y piensa en otras cosas para calmar sus pulsaciones.

—Estoy despierto, pelotudo —le avisa, sin moverse, molesto con Paraguay y consigo mismo por tener esos fetiches.

Paraguay se muerde el labio.

—T-te estaba despertando por sí... Querías bañarte antes del viaje —repentinamente avergonzado con oír la voz de Uruguay, se sonroja un poquito.

—No mintás. Me estabas tocando sin importante una mierda si yo quería o no, ¿no te dije recién que no quería? —aprieta los ojos—. Encima no sos capaz de violarme. Por eso prefiero a otros antes que a vos.

—Disculpá —es lo único que puede decir, pensando en que tendrá que aguantar a Uruguay molesto por una tontería suya.

Uruguay suspira.

—No es tu culpa, Paraguay. Es mía. Soy yo el cagado de la cabeza aquí —baja una mano para acomodarse el paquete dentro del pantalón.

Paraguay rueda hasta quedarle viendo.

—No sos un enfermo, yo soy el que no sabe satisfacerte —le detiene, suavemente, con la mano de que siga guardándose el paquete.

—Paraguay, sé perfectamente que soy un enfermo por varias razones, no tenés que consolarme —de todos modos se detiene—. Tampoco está bien que te obligue, o te engañe para satisfacerme. Perdoname —lo dice en serio. De corazón. Siente sus orejas rojas de la vergüenza.

—No te estoy consolando, sólo que yo entiendo por lo que has pasado y a mis ojos no sos ningún enfermo —se apoya en su codo para levantarse un poquito y mirarle a los ojos, aún con la mano en su pene—, ¿quién soy yo para etiquetarte con una palabra tan fea por un gusto que tenés? Los gustos nos hacen felices y mientras menor... —suspira—, remordimiento tengás después, estaremos más tranquilos.

—Perdoname —insiste Uruguay, menos molesto que antes.

—¿Por qué? No me has hecho nada.

—Me hice el boludo —confiesa, como si no lo hubiese hecho ya.

—Porque te gusta.

—Eso no me da el derecho de convertirte en un monstruo a vos.

Paraguay se ríe sinceramente.

—Mmm... Dejame asimilarme —pide, porque no procesa todo ahorita—. Pero fue curioso, sólo me... Me sentí no correspondido y por eso te solté, pero el hecho en sí —niega con la cabeza, sonrojadito.

Uruguay se lleva las manos a la cara. Sus brillitos están rojos.

—Olvidalo, Pari —le pide—. Me estoy avergonzando a mí mismo.

Paraguay aprovecha para darle un beso en la boca con la acción uruguaya de taparse la cara.

—Yo estoy avergonzado de que querás que lo olvide y no me dejés seguir.

Uruguay se sonríe con el beso.

—No podés darme besos si me estás violando... A menos que me obligués a dártelos —se encoge de hombros—, la verdad te los daré porque quiero, pero tenés que fingir que no.

Paraguay sonríe y le muerde **fuerte**. Bajando las manos a su pantalón y desabrochándolo, se baja eso y el calzoncillo. Un movimiento rápido... A Uruguay le recorre un escalofrío.

—Si te pido que te detengás, no tenés que hacerlo —le advierte—. ¿Alguna palabra que te guste?

—No sos el primero con el que lo hago —confiesa y le baja el pantalón junto con los calzoncillos, de una, se deben quedar en los tobillos de Uruguay.

—¿No? —parpadea confundido—. ¿Y con quién fue? —ignora que no le ha dado una palabra. Casi nunca la necesita. La única vez que la necesitó y el tipo no se detuvo, el susodicho acabó en el hospital. Uruguay no es precisamente una persona indefensa.

—Cuando se me venga en gana te lo contaré —jum, muy malo. Se trata de quitar los zapatos a la apresurada para sacarse el pantalón por completo. Cosa que logra y cuando lo logra, se posiciona encima de Uruguay, ya que antes sólo estaba de costado, besándole con ambas rodillas a los costados de las caderas.

Uruguay no hace esfuerzo alguno por quitarse la ropa. Eso es trabajo de su violador. Sólo acomoda las almohadas.

—Tengo curiosidad por saber qué me harás —le pone las manos en el pecho, ya medio erecto.

Paraguay le quita lo que queda del pantalón, para quedar ambos en la desnudez.

—Mmmm... —«te haré el amor, pero eso no suena a violación así que dame unos segundos más para pensarlo», baja la cara, de frente a chupársela. 

Uruguay gime, de inmediato, sobreexcitado con la anticipación. Su cuerpo entero se tensa. Le pone las manos en el cabello. Paraguay levanta las manos y le agarra con fuerza las muñecas, aprisionándolas contra el colchón, en ese interín... Le succiona fuerte al llegar a la punta del pene a lo que Uruguay gime, largo y bajo. Los tendones de su muñeca se tensan cuando intenta liberar una.

Paraguay termina con un sonido de «ploc» por la saliva y le lame todo el rededor, hasta alejarse. Los gemidos de Uruguay le hacen hinchar las venas de su propio miembro. Sube la cara y le mira a los ojos, sentándose en sus muslos, casi en las rodillas.

El pecho de Uruguay sube y baja con su respiración, su cara está roja.

—Mordeme —le pide—. Rasgame —tira de sus muñecas para dar pelea —. Forzame a sentir.

Paraguay le suelta una muñeca, llevando dos dedos a los labios de Uruguay para que los chupe.

—Estaría satisfaciéndote.

Uruguay abre la boca para lamer. Cierra los ojos y le agarra del hombro, para mantenerlo alejado. Paraguay traga saliva y con los dedos mojados, baja a acariciarle la entrada. Uruguay se estremece cuando le roza. Siente su propia saliva fría. Le queda en la comisura de la boca, pero no se la limpia, en ese espacio de tiempo, Paraguay le introduce los dedos, con cero delicadeza haciendo que Uruguay se tense y levante la cadera, con un grito ahogado.

—Así me gusta oírte, el macho gimiendo como la grandísima puta que es —tijerea dentro de Uruguay, mordiéndose el labio al ver los músculos de su vientre tensarse.

Uruguay siente toda su piel como de gallina, especialmente la que se encuentra expuesta. Su... Poronga... Como diría Argentina, salta con las palabras de Paraguay.

—Falta que te salga leche de los pezones de los duros que los tenés —comenta Paraguay, sacando los dedos y enterrándolos con fuerza—, ni creás que te la voy a meter ahora, si la quieres dentro tenés que estimularla —termina por quitarle los dedos y echarse a un costado.

Uruguay se lleva una mano a donde estaban los dedos de Paraguay y se toca, le mira sonrojado, mordiéndose el labio. Esto no es exactamente lo que tenía en mente, pero le excita de todos modos y le gusta. Sin dejar de tocarse, toma el miembro viril de Paraguay y lo bombea, laaargo, desde la base hasta la punta. Paraguay suelta un suspiro.

—¡Así no! —le reprende y le quita la mano de una manera muy brusca—, subite encima de mí, tu cola en mi cara, dale, apurate.

Uruguay se lleva un susto con eso, y se apresura a obedecer. En sus rodillas, cada una a un lado del pecho de Paraguay, y dándole la espalda a éste. Vuelve a meterse los dedos, tocándose el pecho.

—¿Así? —gimotea.

Paraguay está con las orejitas rojas, ardiendo en vergüenza y otras cosas con la pose de Uruguay.

—Sacate los dedos, en ningún momento te dije que te los metieras —gruñido—, ramera desesperada.

Uruguay deja de mover los dedos (Paraguay le sigue sorprendiendo), y lentamente los saca. Un ruido obsceno se oye.

—¿Qué hago para ganarlo? —para ganar que se la meta.

—Chuparlo —le muerde una nalga—, está en tu cara.

Uruguay se agacha, con la boca abierta, y chupa y lame. Metiéndose en la boca hasta que le provoca arcadas y la saliva le chorrea tortuosamente por la comisura de la boca. Paraguay gime fuerte y le mete los dedos hasta el fooooondooooo. Entrando y saliendo mientras se queja de lo que le hace Uruguay ahí abajo:

—¿Te gusta?

Uruguay asiente con la cabeza, sin soltarle de su boca. Así que Paraguay levanta un poco la cadera, ondeándola. Con la otra mano le pega una nalgada fuerte y le incrusta las uñas. Uruguay tiene los ojos húmedos por culpa de las arcadas. Gime gutural, con gusto. Y Paraguay sigue sin dejar de meterle los dedos.

—Mmmm... Dale, Uru, que yo creía que eras super delicado para estas cosas... Antes de... Mmm... Ahhh —tiene los ojos entrecerrados.

Uruguay se separa tosiendo, con los ojos brillantes y húmedos.

—¿Antes de...? —mueve la cadera hacia atrás, para enterrarse más los dedos de Paraguay. Jadea.

—Antes de lo que pasó... Antes, mucho antes —se refiere a un sexo extraño que tuvieron donde Paraguay se negó a medias, pero terminaron teniéndolo. Le moja ese jadeo de Uruguay, aprieta el estómago—, ¿por qué parás?

—Porque no quiero chupártela más —el rebelde. No sabe a qué se refiere Paraguay. Podría ser algo entre ellos, o ajeno a sí. Podría ser cualquier cosa que no conoce.

—No te la voy a meter si no la siento yo en su punto —advierte.

Uruguay le mira, sobre su hombro. Baja la cola para poder hacerlo.

—Obligame.

Paraguay se halla en una encrucijada, no teniendo ningún instrumento de tortura, ni cuerdas, ni nada. Así que frunce el ceño y mira la cola de Uruguay.

—Levantá la cola y no me mirés.

Uruguay sonríe un poco, con espumita en los labios.

—No me da la gana —le empuja a que le haga _algo_ , que le jale el cabello o le dé una palmada... O una cachetada.

Lo que va a recibir es un empujón, lleno de salvajismo, para que se mueva de encima y se tumbe en la cama.

Uruguay pega un gritito nada masculino. Entendiendo el mensaje. Así que se queda con la mejilla pegada al colchón, la camisa ya es sólo una molestia que le cuelga de los codos, por la espalda. Traga saliva.

Paraguay agarra la camisa, apoyándose en Uruguay con una mano y con la otra se agarra Asunción. Le busca el orto.

—¡Ay! —se queja Uruguay, por la presión encima de su espalda, en la columna, y se revuelve, «queriendo» quitarse la camisa y con ello, recuperar su libertad móvil.

Así que su violador procede a penetrarle, ya en posición. Fuerte, duro, rápido, de una. Soltando un gemido, mezcla con gruñido.

Uruguay pierde la respiración por un momento, dejando de revolverse. Gime laaaaargo al sentirle adentro, y gimotea hacia el final, porque ha sido brusco.

—Duele —su estómago está todo pegajoso. Le pulsa el pene.

—Eso es porque te negaste a chuparla —escupe, bajándole la velocidad a sus movimientos—. Ahh... Y con lo caliente que estás vos.

Uruguay abre la boca, gimiendo constantemente, bajo y largo cada vez.

—Pari...

Paraguay le debe estar destrozando el ano, con la fuerza que emplea, sumado a que ya perdió los sesos hace rato. Ehm... Creo que éste no es el Paraguay al que saludamos con una sonrisa en una reunión.

Pero a Uruguay le gusta.

Le gusta tener la cara contra la cama y que se mueva todo su cuerpo al ritmo que Paraguay impone. De hecho... Paraguay le agarra del cabello, MUY fuerte.

—Decime quién es la mujer a-ahora...

Uruguay gime como perra en celo, con los ojos apretados.

—¡Yo... Yo soy! Yo soy, yo soy, Dios... —traga saliva y jadea, siente que se atraganta—. Más, más, más.

Los choques de pieles que se oyen..., son fuertísimos. Es semejante al sonido de caerse de panza a una piscina, pero repetitivo. Sumado a los quejidos agudos de Uruguay, como si estuviera al borde de las lágrimas... porque **está** al borde de las lágrimas.

Paraguay se olvidó del español, se escuchan maldiciones en guaraní. El cabello de Uruguay entre sus dedos está tan apretado. Cual si estuviera jalando las cuerdas montando al cabello. Obligando a Uruguay a curvar la espalda.

Las lágrimas comienzan a correr por el rostro de Uruguay y se siente liberador, para alguien que no llora nunca, por nada. Lágrimas calientes, atravesando su piel enrojecida.

Paraguay, obviamente, ni le ve, ni oye ningún sollozo, preocupado en su orgasmo. Poco después, en algún movimiento más brusco (si le ahorcara especialmente), Uruguay termina, con un gemido gutural ahogado por su propio llanto. Todo su cuerpo se tensa, y su semen queda desparramado desde la boca de su estómago hasta la colcha, dada su posición algo curva. Paraguay va a seguir dándole.

—¿T-Tan... Rápido vos?

Uruguay no le va a responder, muerto al parecer. Respira, claramente, pues jadea, pero no parece conectado al mundo. Paraguay le da unas nalgadas fuertes y le apachurra la piel, dejándosela roja, moviéndose más rápido... Se correrá en los siguientes dos minutos.

Para ese entonces, Uruguay tendrá las piernas de gelatina. No va a poder ni caminar.

Paraguay le jala el cabello, por última vez, obligando a Uruguay a que le mire, saliéndose de su culo, terminar por pajearse y correrse en su cara, ya que Uruguay no reacciona a nada a estas alturas, puede hacerle lo que quiera. Paraguay termina limpiándose el falo contra sus labios.

Uruguay está... Feliz, en alguna dimensión que desconocemos, con Paraguay desplomado a un costado, quien está cansado y amando a Uruguay tanto que jamás lo va a poder expresar. Uruguay va a quedar con la boca entreabierta, aun saboreándole. Inmóvil un bueeeeen rato. Con la cara hecha un asco, el pelo también... El sudor se enfría en su espalda y cuello.

Paraguay se queda respirando agitado, con la cara contra el colchón. El corazón se le sale, buscándole con la mano, tanteando por ahí, debe agarrarle la camisa cerca del brazo, y tira de él, a lo que Uruguay no opone resistencia, cerrando los ojos e ignorando la molesta camisa. No tiene fuerzas para quitársela, ni la irrigación suficiente al parecer. En más de un sentido.

Paraguay le llega a besar y su saliva se mezcla con su propio semen, ese que se derrama en el rostro de Uruguay.

—Oye... —sonríe un poquito. Quiere tocarle, pero se rinde pronto de intentarlo—. Te faltó aquí... —saca la lengua.

—Mmm... —sonríe de lado Paraguay y se relame los labios, cuando nota que saca su lengua... Se la chupa, en un beso. Acomodándose, con toda sus fuerzas que le quedan (que son poquitísimas), para abrazarle.

Uruguay se relaja en sus brazos.


End file.
